militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
31st Battalion (Alberta), CEF
|branch = Canadian Expeditionary Force |type = Infantry |size = 1,030 soldiers |command_structure = 6th Brigade, 2nd Canadian Division |garrison = |nickname = 'Bell's Bulldogs' |mascot = 'Heinie' (Russian pony) |battles = St. Eloi Craters, Ypres, Vierstraat, The Somme, Vimy Ridge, Lens, Passchendaele, Amiens, Arras, Cambrai, Valencienne, Mons |decorations = |battle_honours = Mount Sorrel, Somme, 1916, Flers-Courcelette, Thiepval Ridge, Ancre Heights, Arras, 1917, '18, Vimy, 1917, Arleux, Scarpe, 1917, Hill 70, Ypres, 1917, Passchendaele, Somme, 1918, Amiens, Scarpe, 1918, Drocourt-Quéant, Hindenburg Line, Canal du Nord, Cambrai, 1918, Pursuit to Mons, France and Flanders, 1915–18 |disbanded = 15 September 1920 |notable_commanders =LCol Arthur Henry Bell, CMG, DSO LCol Nelson Spencer }} The 31st Battalion (Alberta), CEF, was an infantry battalion of the Canadian Expeditionary Force during the Great War. The battalion was authorized on 7 November 1914 and embarked for Britain on 17 May 1915. On 18 September 1915 it disembarked in France, where it fought with the 6th Infantry Brigade, 2nd Canadian Division in France and Flanders until the end of the war. The battalion was disbanded on 30 August 1920.Canadian Forces Publication A-DH-267-003 Insignia and Lineages of the Canadian Forces. Volume 3: Combat Arms Regiments. The battalion commander until late in the war was Lieutenant-Colonel Arthur Henry Bell of Calgary. On 17 May 1915, the battalion sailed for England on the , with a complement of 36 officers and 1033 other ranks. After initial training in England, the battalion fought in Belgium and France, and was often at the forefront of the fighting at St. Eloi Craters, the Ypres Salient, Vimy Ridge (Thélus Village), Fresnoy, the Somme, Passchendaele Village, the Battle of Amiens, the Battle of Arras, Drocourt-Quéant Switch, Valenciennes, Mons, and the occupation of the Rhine. The bulk of the battalion returned to Canada on the SS Cedric on 27 May 1919, and to Calgary on 1 June 1919. Through the course of World War I, the 31st Battalion suffered losses of 941 dead, and an additional 2,312 non-fatal casualties. A total of 4,487 men served in the battalion. The 31st Battalion recruited in Alberta and was mobilized at Calgary.Meek, John F. Over the Top! The Canadian Infantry in the First World War. Orangeville, Ont.: The Author, 1971. ISBN 0906158109 The 31st battalion had three Officers Commanding: *Lt.-Col. A.H. Bell, DSO, 29 May 1915 – 23 April 1918 *Lt.-Col. E.S. Doughty, DSO, 23 April 1918 – 6 October 1918 *Lt.-Col. N. Spencer, DSO, 6 October 1918-DemobilizationMeek, John F. Over the Top! The Canadian Infantry in the First World War. Orangeville, Ont.: The Author, 1971. ISBN 0906158109 The 31st Battalion was awarded the following honours: *MOUNT SORREL *SOMME, 1916, ’18 *Flers-Courcelette *Thiepval *Ancre Heights *Ancre, 1916 *ARRAS, 1917, '18 *Vimy, 1917 *Arleux *Scarpe, 1917, '18 *HILL 70 *Ypres 1917 *Passchendaele *AMIENS *Drocourt-Quéant *HINDENBURG LINE *Canal du Nord *Cambrai, 1918 *PURSUIT TO MONS *FRANCE AND FLANDERS, 1915-18Meek, John F. Over the Top! The Canadian Infantry in the First World War. Orangeville, Ont.: The Author, 1971. ISBN 0906158109 The 31st Battalion (Alberta), CEF, is perpetuated by The South Alberta Light Horse. Perpetuation of the 31st Battalion was assigned to The Alberta Regiment in 1920. When this regiment split in two in 1924, both The South Alberta Regiment and The North Alberta Regiment carried the perpetuation. The North Albertas disbanded in 1936. The South Alberta Regiment merged into the South Alberta Light Horse (29th Armoured Regiment) in 1954.Canadian Forces Publication A-DH-267-003/AF-001 Volume 3: Combat Arms Regiments - Part One: Armour, Artillery and Field Engineer Regiments References Sources *Canadian Expeditionary Force 1914-1919 by Col. G.W.L. Nicholson, CD, Queen's Printer, Ottawa, Ontario, 1962 *Singer, Major Horace C. (Ed. Darrell Knight) '' History of the 31st Canadian Infantry Battalion C.E.F. ''. (Calgary: Detselig Publishing, 2006). ISBN 1-55059-316-1. Category:Military history of Canada Category:Battalions of the Canadian Expeditionary Force